Tempest
by VivaJayne
Summary: A walk in the mountains turns into much more when a vicious storm traps Lillian and Cam in a cave for the night. Just a little bit of fun with a couple of Harvest Moon characters. Light sexual content.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to one of my many Harvest Moon themed One-Shots!**

**My goal is to eventually have a fic for every bachelor that I've married (at least my favourite ones). This one features Cam, from Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns**

**On with the show!**

_Tempest_

Sometimes, Cam just wanted to be alone.

It was a weird notion to a lot of people in Bluebell. The villagers were a tightknit community- everyone knew everyone, and to walk uninvited into someone's house was pretty normal. With only a few places that people actually went to hang out, nothing was ever very quiet for very long. Most people liked it that way.

Cam was different. He liked people, sure. He had a handful of close friends, ones that he often turned to for advice or conversation, but every now and again Cam just liked to be by himself. Everyone seemed to think something was wrong whenever that happened- Goddess forbid he ever hole up in his room for any length of time. But he was fine, he just wanted some space.

Finding solitude in town was nearly impossible. With so few places to go, avoiding people was like an extreme sport. Instead, Cam usually turned to the mountains. They were vast, with tons of nooks and crannies that most people didn't explore. It gave him a chance to work in peace, gathering wild flowers for his business.

That's where he was today, fighting with a Blue Magic Flower.

"Come on," Cam grumbled to himself, poking the soil with his trowel. He was trying to take the full flower home, roots and all, to experiment with growing wild flowers in pots. So far, he hadn't had any luck- most specimens he found were either wilting already, attached to a rock, or their roots were buried so deep in the ground that removing them was a task fit for no mortal man.

With this one, Cam thought he'd caught a break. Some of the roots were exposed, and there was no rock in sight. He'd started picking away at it almost twenty minutes ago, but the thicker roots remained firmly in place. At least he'd managed to gather some Marguerites while he was searching.

Cam was sure the weather wasn't helping. It was a dreary day, the forecast calling for some hefty rain. He'd gone out against the advice of Rutger, and was starting to regret it. The old man had a knack for knowing when was a good time to leave town.

The wind picked up, bringing with it the rustle of leaves. Cam sat and listened for a minute or two, smiling to himself.

His trips to the mountain were a great way to help him think. He could immerse himself in the sounds of nature, let his thoughts wander, and work out whatever was on his mind.

Today though, he wasn't worried about much. It might actually be nice to have someone there with him, but not just anyone. Cam could only think of one person he'd like to spend time with at that moment. And as far as he knew, she was still at home.

Lillian moved to Bluebell two Springs ago. She'd brought new life into the town, restoring the relationship with Konohana, and uniting the community. Cam loved Lily's bright, infectious energy, and she was really the only friend he enjoyed having around when he wanted some quiet.

There was just something about her that calmed him, even more than having his space sometimes.

It wouldn't be unusual for Cam to ask Lily to come to the mountains with him. They both foraged for work, so they ran into each other a lot anyway. On this day though, he hadn't bothered. The weather was too unpredictable and he didn't want to risk getting Lily caught in it.

Maybe he'd stop by on the way home, see if she wanted to go for a coffee. Lily wasn't too busy on days like this, so she'd probably say yes. Before that though, he needed to uproot this damn flower.

He gave a gentle tug on the stem, hearing another root snap.

"Cam!"

Cam's head shot up, nearly dropping his trowel from the fright and the shock of who was coming down the path.

Lily laughed, coming to stand next to him. She was wearing her usual outfit today, light yellow dress, red boots, and a thin vest. Her pale brown hair bounced around her face, strands blowing in the moderate breeze. Cam blinked, wondering if she somehow knew he'd been thinking about her.

"Did I scare you?" she teased, winking. Cam didn't bother to deny it- he'd come this far expecting to get away from everyone, so running into another villager wasn't exactly on his radar; even if that villager was Lily.

"Just a little," he confessed, grinning. Lily laughed again, instantly putting him at ease. Cam didn't have many close friends, but Lily had somehow wormed her way into his inner circle, and just being around her tended to cheer him up on the worst days.

"Sorry about that." Her apology didn't sound exactly sincere, but Cam couldn't bring himself to be upset. He shook his head, exasperated.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Cam brushed his hands on his trousers, wiping away some of the soil. He'd given up entirely on trying to successfully remove the roots of the flower and instead focussed on gathering some of the seeds.

"I was looking for berries," Lily sighed, sinking to the ground next to him. It was damp, so she hovered. "But I'm not having much luck."

Cam could see why. The sky was dark, making it difficult to see anyway, and the harsh winds had blown most loose debris further into the forest. He blinked up at the clouds, where a few raindrops had dripped.

"It's pretty terrible weather to be out foraging, don't you think?"

Lily laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I could say the same to you," she giggled. Cam fought back his own smile, keenly aware of the modest pile of flowers next to knapsack.

"Fair point." He slipped the sprinkle of seeds into his pocket, tucking his trowel into the front pouch of his bag. Once that was done, he turned back to Lily. She was giving the bushes a cursory glance, only half-expecting to find anything. "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Blueberries mostly." Lily poked a stick through the underbrush, sighing when her attempt came up fruitless. "Mikhail was supposed to help me yesterday, but he was too busy packing."

Mikhail. Cam's stomach formed a hard lump at the name.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, trying not to sound too dejected, "he left this morning, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

Lily and Mikhail had been nearly inseparable all winter. The two spent the better part of every day in each other's company; walking through the mountains, shopping in town, hanging out on Lily's farm. It was a surprise for anyone to see one without the other in tow.

Most of the villagers had come to the fair conclusion that they were dating, except Cheryl and Georgia. Those two were convinced there was something else going on, but that didn't help Cam's feelings of disappointment.

It was his own fault, really. He liked Lily almost immediately when she moved to Bluebell, but he'd done nothing about it, despite Ash's insistence. He was too busy to entertain a relationship, and besides, Lily hadn't really expressed any interest in him. They were good friends, sure, but that was it. He had no right to be sad.

"I'm sorry," Cam told her sincerely, "I know you two are close."

Lily smiled at him. "No need to apologise," she dismissed, moving on to the next bush with her stick. "It'll be Fall again before we know it. Besides, he texts me almost every day. It's almost like he's not even gone."

"Glad to hear it," Cam smirked, and he was. While his heart hurt to hear Lily speak so highly of Mikhail, the most important thing to him was that she was happy.

They worked in relative silence for a while, pausing only to chat about business, various rumors around town, and what trouble Ash had gotten himself into lately. Cam didn't talk to many people at length, but Lily was definitely an exception.

After only an hour, a deep rumble shook the sky. They both looked up in surprise.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Cam frowned at the nearly black clouds forming on the horizon. The weather report had mentioned some poor conditions, but nothing like what was inching towards them now. "Maybe we should clue up here and head back?"

"Shoot, you're right" Lily huffed, taking one last peek in the underbrush. Finding nothing, she pouted in frustration. "I'll have to come back tomorrow, I guess. Darn!"

"What do you need the berries for anyway?" Cam asked, helping her to her feet. His legs ached from crouching for so long, so he shook them out. "Are you making jam or something?"

Lily chewed her lip, considering her words before answering him.

"Not exactly," she admitted, her shoulders sinking in defeat. "I was actually working on something for you."

Cam's eyes widened in shock. That, he hadn't been expecting.

"For me?"

Lily nodded excitedly, having already spilled the secret. "No point in trying to surprise you with it now. I wanted to have it done for your birthday, but with Mikhail gone I don't think I'll manage."

Cam didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to people giving him things, outside of the occasional flower. His birthdays were usually laidback affairs, with some cake and cards. He couldn't remember the last time someone had planned a gift for him.

"What is it?"

For a moment, Lily looked like she wasn't going to answer. But something in Cam's face betrayed his curiosity, because she burst into laughter and confessed.

"It's a blanket! I was using natural dyes and wool from my sheep to make it, but I don't know how to dye wool." Lily was practically bouncing on her heels, clearly excited about her project. "Mikhail used to do it in his hometown, so he was going to show me. But I'll have to wait until he's back now."

"So… Mikhail was helping you make something for me?"

"Mhm! That's why we've been spending so much time together lately. It took me all winter to gather enough wool and prepare it."

Cam blinked. Mikhail and Lily had been inseparable, but it was all… for him?

He was still struggling with his thoughts, trying to pinpoint the emotion bubbling in his throat, when a sheet of rain crashed into them from a low hanging cloud.

"Shit!" Cam exclaimed, ducking as though that would help. Lily yelped, startled by the chilly spray. "We've got to go!"

Lily agreed whole-heartedly, scurrying after Cam towards the path. He reached back and grabbed her hand, helping her keep pace with him.

"Wait!" Lily cried out, tugging on him to slow down. "Your backpack!"

Sure enough, Cam had forgotten it back in the clearing. He shook his head, the rain dripping into his eyes now.

"I'll come back for it tomorrow!" he insisted, leading them down a grassy incline. "Right now, we need to get out of this rain!"

They jogged down the path as quickly as they dared. In a matter of moments, the rain had formed a glassy wall around the world, blurring everything. Gusts of wind began snaking through the trees, tilting the forest and whipping at their clothes and hair. Cam suddenly wished he hadn't walked so far.

"Be careful," Cam called back to her, his voice carrying on the wind. "It's slippery."

"I think we're almost clear," Lily answered, nodding to something in the distance. Cam squinted through the slanted rain, just making out the outline of the bridge. It was so dark- fog clung to every available surface, and he could hear the river revolting somewhere below them.

"We should go to my farm!" Lily yelled, a swell of thunder nearly drowning her out. "It's closer than- ahh!"

Her words were punctuated by a piercing shriek, one that mingled with the creaking of the trees around them. Cam felt a tug on his arm as Lily slipped backwards, the rain washing out the gravel beneath her boots.

"Lillian!" He barked, yanking her forward. She stumbled, almost regaining her balance, but another gust knocked them both off their feet. Cam's shoes slipped in the squelching mud as they tumbled- he had just enough time to pull Lily into the protection of his arms before they crashed over the edge of the path.

Cam's hip collided with the ground first, bouncing off of the dirt and propelling them into the shallow waters of the river. Lily cried out as they rolled, clinging to Cam's jacket, both of them scrambling to find purchase in the mud. It was no use- cold, angry waves hit Cam's face like an icy punch, knocking the wind out of him. He tightened his grip on Lily, shielding her as much as he could from the elements.

The water was barely ankle deep, leaving them to skitter to a stop on the algae-coated rocks. A sharp, acid pain shot through Cam's shoulder, leaving him breathless.

"Cam!" Lily screamed, struggling to her knees. The gravel beneath her dug into her skin, but she didn't care. With shaking hands, she helped Cam into a seated position. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I slipped, I should've been more careful, but I-"

"I'm okay," Cam assured her, taking her hand in his again and squeezing. Lily didn't seem comforted, looking around her with a furrowed brow. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she insisted, pushing her frazzled hair back from her face. "But I don't know where we are now. I think we're close to town, but it's too dark to tell."

Cam scanned the area, squinting. She was right; it was nearly pitch black now, and while the river meant they were close to the base of the mountain, it was almost impossible to pinpoint exactly where. Cam forced himself to stand, his shoulder screaming at him. The sharp pain from before had faded to a pulsing ache, but he couldn't worry about it now. The river wasn't high enough to pose a real threat, but the dampness clinging to their clothes would surely freeze them.

"I don't think we'll make it to the farm," Lily worried, standing with him. Her fingers were ice in his hand, shivering only half as hard as the rest of her body. The worst part was that she was right- they couldn't make it back like this. He was about to suggest heading for the tree cover, hoping against hope they were far enough away from the lightning, when something much better caught his eye.

"There!" Cam yelled, another swell of the storm making him raise his voice. Lily followed his gaze to a tiny cave carved into the side of the rock, just big enough to take refuge in for the rest of the night. She dipped her chin decisively, following Cam through the near dark.

They stumbled over the uneven terrain, splashing through the shallow water. Cam had long forgotten about his satchel, but now he was cursing himself for leaving it behind. He usually kept some supplies in there- maybe there was something they could've used. The cave might not even be inhabitable, but it was a chance they had to take.

Thankfully, it seemed their luck was finally turning around.

"I didn't know you guys got weather like this out here," Lily mused, wringing the water from her dress. The cave was cramped, barely enough room for the two of them to lie down comfortably, but it was far enough in that the ground was dry. "I've seen them at home before, but none quite like this."

"They're not very common, especially out of nowhere like this," Cam explained, pushing an armload of twigs into a pile. He guessed there was some sort of animal nest here long before they showed up- a collection of dry twigs and bark lay scattered across the cave floor. It wasn't much, but it might be able to warm them for a few hours if his lighter still worked.

"Thank Goddess for that," Lily sighed, uncertainty creeping into her normally melodic voice. Cam glanced up at her, noting the tense set to her shoulders, and felt a pang in his heart. She was more frightened than she was letting on.

"Hey, can you help me with this?" he asked, gesturing to the pile at his feet. It was big enough now that he thought he could light it. "Just block some of the wind until I get the lighter going."

Lily rushed over, grateful for his distraction. Using her dress as a shield, she watched as Cam struck the tinder. With each failed attempt, their stomachs tightened.

"I think I see smoke," Lily added encouragingly, just as Cam gave up hope and the tinder caught, all at the same time.

"Let there be light," Cam grinned, relief flooding him. At least they wouldn't freeze to death. Lily's shoulders dipped, looking relaxed for the first time since they'd found each other on the mountain.

"You should take off your vest," Cam suggested, shrugging out of his own drenched jacket. "I know it's cold, but the wet cloth will just make it harder to warm up."

Lily was already unbuttoning her thin red vest, spreading it out on the floor as close to the fire as she could get it. Cam did the same, frowning as he noticed the gaping hole in the back of the purple blazer.

"Aw man," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really liked this jacket."

"Cam!" Lily gasped suddenly, rushing around the small fire to his side. He felt her hands on his arm and back, holding him in place. "You're bleeding!"

"Am I?" It was difficult to see on his dark coloured jacket in the low light, but as he peered over his shoulder, the bright red blood stood in sharp contrast to his white button up. "Huh. It must've happened when we fell."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily demanded, peeling the edges of his torn shirt away from the wound. It was too small of a hole to make out any detail. "Take off your shirt, I have to get a better look at it."

"Lily, that's not-"

"Now, Cam." Lily's voice was firm, leaving no room for negotiation. "My skirts are pretty muddy, but I think I can salvage some of the cloth from the top of my dress. Give me a second."

There was a brief moment of confusion, and then Cam heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being undone.

"Wait!" He whirled, grabbing her by the elbow as she paused in shedding her dress. "Wh- what do you think you're doing?"

"I have to clean your wound," she explained calmly, meeting his panicked gaze with a determined stare. "If I don't, it could get infected. The only thing I have that's anywhere close to clean fabric is the dry part of my dress. I'm going to tear it into strips, wet them with rain water, and clear away as much dirt as I can. Then I'll use the leftovers to wrap it until we get to a doctor."

She began to wiggle out of her dress again, but Cam stopped her.

"No, Lil," he pressed, furrowing his brow. "You don't have to do this. Not for me. You'll freeze if you-"

"I have a slip on under this," Lily argued, "I'll be fine."

"I don't care, you're not- well, you can't. You just can't."

Lily stared up at him, fire in her blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for what felt like a lifetime, until a tiny flicker of uncertainty passed over her features. She looked down at herself for the briefest moment, and then back up at Cam.

"Is this not… okay?"

As her voice shook, Cam realised his mistake. Lily was willing to bare herself to him, _for _him, to appear vulnerable before him, and Cam's insistence felt like a rejection. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"N… no…" he trailed, his skin hot. Cam would never- _could _never- reject her, but he couldn't ignore that his adamant denial came across that way. "It's not that. I'm just… I'm worried about you, Lily. I don't know how long we're going to be here, and I don't want you to ruin your only piece of warm clothing for my sake."

Lily chewed her lip, blinking up at him.

"I'll be fine, Cam," she promised, placing her hand gently on his forearm. "But if I don't at least look at your wound, you might not be. That would be much worse than me catching a cold."

Cam still wasn't convinced.

"Please?"

Convinced or otherwise, it didn't really matter after that little word met his ears. Cam nodded, a deep blush on his cheeks, as he began to unbutton his shirt. He needed to distract himself from the sight of Lily's dress falling from her shoulders.

She was telling the truth, she _did _have a slip on under the dress, but it was thin and made of silk- nothing that would keep her very warm. Cam concealed a gulp, unable to stop himself from thinking about how exposed they both were, almost like they were about to make love for the first time.

He shook that thought violently from his head, turning his back so Lily could see his cut. Cam heard the sound of tearing fabric, footsteps, dripping water, and then felt Lily's cold hands on his spine.

"Oh, Cam…" Lily sucked in a breath, gently tracing her fingertips over his torn skin. The rock had punctured just to the side of his shoulder blade, ripping a jagged gash along the curve of his muscle. There were small rocks and clumps of dirt clinging to the coagulating blood.

"That bad?" Cam joked, though he knew it was. Lily's touch was as delicate as a dove's, but every pass of the damp cloth left his skin burning.

"We need to get you to a doctor," she worried, gingerly picking debris out of the drying blood. She wouldn't be able to get it all without tweezers, but she could manage the larger pieces.

"As soon as the storm clears," Cam promised, trying to ease the tension in her voice. "Right now it's too dangerous to risk going out."

"You should have just let me fall," Lily scolded, "I would've been fine. I've had worse slips before."

"I'd never just _let _you fall," Cam swore, offended by the very idea. "Come on Lily, I'm going to be fine. I promise."

Lily ignored him, tearing new strips off of the remainder of her dress.

She worked in silence for a time, methodically cleaning his skin with the damp strips of cloth. As the pain faded, Cam began to feel almost sleepy. Lily's repetitive motions lulled him into a state of relaxation, and soon he was numb to the sting.

"I think I got most of it," Lily announced eventually, tossing the damp strips to the side. Cam caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye- they were stained irreparably red. "I'm just going to wrap it now. Hold still for a little longer."

Cam would stay there all day if she let him. Lily always made him feel at ease, even at a time like this. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her fingers on his shoulder.

"I'll have to wrap it around," Lily thought aloud, gently pressing the cloth against his wound. She shuffled, scooting around until she was kneeling directly in front of him.

Sitting like this, they were so close. Lily reached over his shoulder, like she was going to hug him, and Cam sucked in a breath.

Of course, she was just working. She brought the cloth over and across, under his bicep, and around his chest to keep it in place. The loose tendrils of her hair tickled his skin, her tongue caught between her lips in concentration.

Cam studied her as she worked. She didn't even notice, completely caught up in her task. Lily was always like that though; it was one of the things he admired about her. She had such a powerful work ethic, such a devotion to her trade. Cam wanted to be like that too someday.

"You're amazing," he muttered without thinking, startling Lily out of her reverie. She jumped, her head popping up to look him in the eyes, but she didn't realise how close they were already. Lily's nose bumped Cam's and they each froze, locked in place.

"Sorry," Cam apologised quickly, feeling a blush creep up his neck. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It- it's okay…" Lily brushed her hair behind her ears, yanking her attention back to Cam's shoulder. Her cheeks were bright crimson, and Cam couldn't stop staring.

After a lifetime of tension, Lily brought the two ends of the cloth together and wound them in a tight knot. She fiddled with the loose ends for far longer than was necessary, until she had to admit that she was finished.

"There," Lily murmured, her voice wavering. "All done."

Cam nodded mutely, his throat too dry to speak. Lily's fingers hovered over the knot she'd tied, hesitating, as if she wasn't sure what to do next. To be entirely honest, he wasn't sure either.

The waning glow of the fire cast shadows on the lines of her face. Cam traced them with his eyes, marvelling at the softness of her features. Had she always been so beautiful? Had he really been that blind?

Lily's fingertips found his chin, startling him. Without meeting his gaze, Lily's touch trailed along the curve of his jaw, over the dimple in his cheek, and came to rest just before reaching his lips.

"Lil,"

Cam's voice, low and hoarse, made her jump. His skin was tingling, begging her to go the rest of the way. She was so close- her index finger fluttering at the corner of his mouth. It would be so easy to turn his head, encourage her, close the distance, but he couldn't. Cam couldn't pull his eyes from hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blinking. For a fleeting moment, Cam thought she was going to stop. His heart leapt into his throat, choking him. "It's just… they look so soft."

Her mouth barely moved, her words almost completely inaudible, but he heard them. Cam sucked in a steadying breath, his lips parting just as her fingers danced across his skin. Without thinking, Cam pressed a gentle kiss against the pad of her thumb. Lily started, moving to take her hand away, but Cam stopped her with his palm around her wrist.

"Please," he sighed, letting his eyes drift shut. "Don't stop."

Lily hesitated. He could feel her fingers trembling against his lips, the cold having seeped back into her skin. Cam waited.

A second ticked by. Two. Then three. Then five. Still, Cam waited, not daring to move. Lily's breath washed across his face and down his neck, reminding him of how close they were. Another second. Two.

Lily's thumb tugged gingerly on his lower lip, parting them just as her other hand appeared at his cheek. Cam hummed, feeling the spark of electricity arc between them before Lily's mouth covered his, pushing her fingers out of the way.

She tasted like rain. Cam's hands found her neck, her hair, pulling her towards him until he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Lily's palms fell to his chest, measuring his rapid heartbeat as her lips parted and his tongue discovered the warmth of her mouth.

A twig snapped in the fire beside them, mirrored by a distant crack of thunder. Cam held Lily in place, tilting her head back to kiss her deeper. He could feel rainwater, mingling with sweat, dripping down his back. With his palm pressed against the side of her neck, he could feel Lily's pulse thrumming as rapidly as his own.

Another shock of thunder, closer this time, and two sudden flashes of lightning. Lily's muscles tensed, her eyes squeezing, her nose scrunching.

"Cam," she gasped, her nails digging into his skin. Cam pushed his fingers through her hair, soothing her.

"It's okay," he mumbled, tugging her closer still. Lily melted against him, all but collapsing into his embrace. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Don't stop," she pleaded, repeating his request from earlier. He couldn't now, not that he would ever want to. Reaching behind him, he blindly spread his shirt and jacket across the ground, hoping to protect them from the cold, rocky floor. Lily clung to him as he wrapped his good arm around her torso, lifting her into his embrace.

"Be careful-!" Lily's panic died in her throat as he easily maneuvered her beneath him, resting her gently on the makeshift blanket and settling himself above her, all without lifting his injured shoulder.

"Wow," Lily breathed, her eyes travelling appreciatively over the taut muscles along Cam's arms and chest. He'd lifted her so effortlessly, like she weighed less than a feather. He gave her a knowing wink, pressing his lips hungrily to the hollow of her throat.

She fit so perfectly beneath him, her body snug against his. Cam tilted her head back again, kissing her breathless, until their chests heaved, their lungs burning with the effort of taking in air.

Cam's hat tumbled from his head as Lily's fingers found their way through his thick hair. She gave gentle tugs, making him groan as pleasure trickled down the base of his skull. As close as they were, it still wasn't enough. Cam slipped his hands around the back of Lily's thigh, parting her legs and hooking her knee over his hip. She whimpered, feeling his want for her, hard and throbbing.

Her skin was like silk. Cam's hand glided along the swell of Lily's hip, pushing her slip up, exposing the very edge of something made of lace. His heart skipped a beat, his fingers toying with the hem, teasing the newly exposed flesh with his thumb.

All at once, an earth-shattering bang shook the cave. Something collapsed outside, sending a surge of wind into the tiny cavern and blowing out their fire with a violent whoosh.

Lily yelped, burying her face into Cam's neck. He shielded her as best he could with his arms, ducking his head until the world stopped shaking.

"What was that?" Lily whispered against his skin, her voice small and meek. Cam didn't know, the light having been zapped from around them.

"I'll go look." He rooted through his pocket until he found his lighter, igniting it and bringing some warmth back into the cave. "Stay here."

Lily nodded, placing a timid kiss against his cheek as he pulled away from her. The lighter wasn't very strong, but it provided enough that he figured out fairly quickly what had happened.

"Looks like a tree fell," he frowned, pressing his palm against the bark.

"Are we trapped?"

The trunk covered most of the cave entrance, but there was still enough room for them to slide out. He shook his head, knowing Lily could see him reflected in the light.

"I think we're fine," he exhaled, grateful for their good luck. Neither of them was in any condition to push a tree this large, and help wouldn't be coming for them for a long time. He took a brief survey of the outside world, making sure there were no more immediate dangers, before turning around to Lily again.

She'd sat up, tucking her legs under her and wrapping her arms around her torso. She looked positively adorable, and Cam's heart leapt into his throat again. Lily was clearly shaken though, her entire frame vibrating.

Cam stepped over to the fire first, the dying embers puttering out before his very eyes. There wasn't enough left to relight, but some of Lily's dress might do the trick. He returned to the tree, grabbed a handful of twigs and bark, and threw them on the coal.

"They're wet," Lily pointed out, shuffling forward to help him. She arranged the sodden wood in a mound, each piece balancing against the other. "Will they light?"

"I'm hoping the residual heat and what's left of your dress will be enough." Cam bundled Lily's discarded dress on top of the wood and took his lighter to it. The cotton caught with little resistance, so at the very least they'd have light and warmth again for a short while.

They stared at the fire, neither of them quite knowing what they should say. The shock and suddenness of the tree falling had completely distracted Cam from what they'd been doing, but now that things had calmed down, he found his cheeks heating.

He'd been kissing Lily. _Really _kissing her. What did that mean?

The silence dragged until Cam was squirming. What should he say? Should he apologise? Should he ask if she wanted to continue? Should he say anything at all?

As he debated, he was thankfully given another distraction. Lily, although she tried her best to hide it, had started to yawn.

"I guess it's pretty late, isn't it?" Cam chuckled shakily, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He absently picked his hat up off the ground, but he couldn't bring himself to put it back on. "We should probably get some sleep."

"I think that's a good idea," Lily agreed, standing. She kept her eyes downcast, shuffling her feet. On a whim, Cam placed his hat on her head. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"It'll help keep you warm," he explained with a smile, adjusting the hat until it was sitting properly. "Besides, it looks better on you."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she flashed him a grateful smile, one that made his heart flutter.

Cam quickly pulled his shirt and jacket over to the edge of the cave wall. Lily still had her bag, thrown haphazardly next to the fire, so he grabbed that too. He tucked the bag against the rock, covered it with his shirt for a barrier between them and the cold stone, and beckoned Lily over.

"You can lean on me," Cam told her, taking her hand in his. He squeezed it encouragingly. "You're wearing less than I am. Besides, the cold might help bring the swelling down on my shoulder."

Lily agreed with a timid nod, letting Cam pull her down into his lap. He draped her legs over his, holding her torso snugly against his.

"Is this okay?" he whispered after she'd settled. Lily nodded shyly, burying her face in his chest to hide her blush. Cam felt his heartbeat quicken, hoping she couldn't hear it.

She was so small in his arms. Cam began to trace small circles on her shoulder with his thumb, noticing how soft her skin was. Lily sighed gently, relaxing into his embrace. She was warm, whether from the fire or what they'd been doing just moments ago, Cam wasn't sure.

He was careful to hold her just so, making sure as little of her was touching the rock as possible. Cam didn't care if he got any sleep, but he hoped Lily would. The storm was slacking off, but he could tell she was still frightened of it. That thought made his throat tighten- he wished he could push away her fears.

"Um, Cam?" Lily's words drifted up to his ear, shy and uncertain, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah Lil?"

"About… earlier," she began, fidgeting uncomfortably. Cam adjusted his grip on her, cradling her body tighter to his chest. "I didn't… I don't want you to think that- well…"

She trailed off, her sentiment hanging lifelessly in the air. Now it was Cam's turn to fidget.

"It wasn't just… nothing," Cam clarified, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. "I like you, a lot… and uh, what happened, it wasn't just because we're trapped here or anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Do you want to go see a movie with me on Friday?" Lily interrupted, tilting her head back so she could look at him. Her blue eyes were practically sparkling, even in the dark. The sight made Cam smile.

"I'd love to," he grinned, placing a gentle kiss on Lily's nose. She hummed happily, nuzzling his neck.

They sat in comfortable silence, Cam lost in thought, Lily struggling to sleep, until a violent gust of wind howled through the trees. Lily flinched, scrunching her nose.

"I hate that," she huffed, glaring at the mouth of the cave like the weather offended her. "How can we get any rest with all that noise?"

"Want me to tell you a story?" Cam offered. He often read to Ash's sister when business was slow, and he had a few of the tales memorised. He always found listening to stories relaxing- maybe Lily would too.

"Would you?" Lily blinked excitedly. She loved listening to Cam's voice; it was soft and low, gentle and calming. With her ear pressed against his chest, the vibrations from his words mingled with the steady beat of his heart would drown out anything else.

"Of course," he chuckled, letting his head fall back against the rock. He sifted through the ones he knew, trying to pick one that would suit the mood. Finally, he settled on one of his favourites. "This is about a lonely little seed."

"How can a seed be lonely?" Lily teased.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Cam eyed her suspiciously as Lily made a show of locking her lips and throwing away the key. He shook his head, but began to speak.

"It was summer in the farmer's garden. The birds were singing their summer songs, the leaves were dancing their summer dances, and all the flowers in the garden were getting ready to welcome their new summer families.

"All across the ground, little seeds were sprouting. They fell into the soft, loamy soil in a line, stretching out in the sun. Each seed was different in shape and size; some were small and round, some were long and thin, some were even square, but each seed had another just like it. Another seed, nestled next to them in the ground, identical in almost every way. Each seed had a friend.

"One little seed at the very end of the garden woke up without its pair, all alone next to a smooth, grey stone. The little seed searched and searched for its friend, someone just like it, to share in the last rays of summer. The little seed couldn't move, and it couldn't speak, but it reached out with its heart. No other seed like it could be found.

"The little seed thought there had to be some mistake. Everyone had a pair, everyone had a friend, so where was his? As the summer days passed, the little seed grew more and more worried. Soon the winter would come, and he would sleep for a long time. He didn't want to be alone when that happened, but his friend was nowhere to be found.

"The stone tried its best to help the little seed. He was higher above the ground, but he couldn't see anyone that looked like the little seed either. They searched until the frost came, and then the little seed had to sleep.

"Even through the snow, the stone searched. He hated seeing the little seed so sad- rocks were everywhere. He could turn in any direction and find someone like him, so why couldn't the seed?

"All through the winter the little seed slept. Beneath the soil, he began to change and grow. First, he sprouted roots, and then a stem, and then the beginnings of little leaves. Once he was strong enough, the little seed burst through the soil and snow, and started to reach for the sun again.

"The little seed became a little flower, stretching high above the garden in the spring sunshine. He shook his leaves, fluffed his petals, and scanned the world for the stone. Throughout the winter, the stone had shifted, and now he was wrapped in the little flower's roots!

"'Stone?' the little flower called out, panicked, 'are you okay?' The stone called back that he was fine! He was snuggled safe and warm in the little flower's roots. But was the flower okay? Surely, he was tall enough now to find his friend. He must be able to see the entire garden from up there!

"The little flower smiled. He _had _seen others like him, all the way across the garden. He wasn't sure he'd ever know how he got all the way over here, but it didn't really matter.

"'But Stone,' the little flower laughed, shaking his leaves excitedly, 'didn't you realise? I found my friend long ago.'

"'You did?' responded the stone. He was so confused; when had the flower found his friend?

"'I did!' the little flower told him, cheerier now than ever. 'And it wasn't when I was tall. As a matter of fact, I found him when I was very small.'

"'But who?' cried the stone. He wanted to meet the little flower's friend very much indeed.

"'Why, it's you!' the little flower squeezed its roots, hugging the stone close. The stone was surprised- no flower had ever called it a friend before! It was strange, but it filled the stone with joy.

"The little flower and the stone remained together for the rest of their days, growing in the garden bed as close as two friends could be. While the rest of the flowers had friends just like them, the little flower didn't mind at all. His friend was small and round, hard and grey, and he wouldn't have him any other way."

As Cam spoke, he could feel Lily's breath deepening, slowing, and evening. By the time he'd finished his tale, she was sound asleep.

A smile graced his lips. That was one of his favourite stories- simple, easy to remember, and he couldn't help but feel a spark of joy for the stone and the seed finding friendship in each other. Lily sighed, her breath warming his chest and sending shivers down his spine.

Cam tightened his arms around her limp body, cradling her to him, doing his best to keep her warm. It sounded like the storm outside was fading; they should be able to head home in the early morning. He'd give Lily his jacket, so she wouldn't have to walk around in just her slip.

He knew he probably shouldn't be- with his shoulder threatening his health, the cold, the wind, the rain, and the danger they were in, but Cam couldn't help being blissfully happy. He never thought in a million years that he'd be here, like this, with Lily. It was like everything he'd ever wanted coming together at once.

His cheek fell against the top of Lily's head, a thick veil of sleep creeping up on him. Cam yawned, brushing his fingers through Lily's hair one last time before letting his eyes close. Tomorrow, after everything calmed down, he had a special delivery to make. A colleague of his was growing some beautiful calla lilies, and Cam had ordered some on a whim. Now, he had someone very specific in mind that he couldn't wait to give them to.

**The End.**

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


End file.
